List of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Skills
Below are a list of skills present in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, all sorted by their element. Physical Skills *Most physical skills which target random/multiple enemies deal 1~2 hits when only 1 target presents. Otherwise 1~3 hits may distribute on a single target of 5 hits maximally. *"E & I", "Sacrifice" and "Andalucia" deal 1~2 hits on single target of 4 hits maximally. *"Dodge" column denotes the likelihood of the skill being dodged by the target. The higher the dodge rate of the skill, the higher chance the target will dodge the skill. Thrust skills *Physical skills which can be learned by most demons with few exception who cannot "thrust" their bodies as the mean of attack. Needle skills *Physical skills which can be learned by anyone. *All needle skills only target a single enemy and have medium to low critical and dodge rates. Claw sills *Physical skills which require the learner grows some sort of sharp "claw". *All claw skills only target a single enemy. Bite skills *Physical skills which require the learner grow some sharp fangs as the mean of attack. *All bite skills only target a single enemy. Weapon sills *Physical skills which require the learner carrying any kind of weapon on hand. *Damage of all weapon skills scale with the user's maximum HP. Exclusive physical skills *Physical skills which are exclusive to specific users and cannot be passed down to another demon in fusion. Almighty physical skills *Almighty-based physical skills that rely on the enemies physical resistance. Cannot be voided, drained, or repelled. *If the target possesses almighty resistance, the user requires the auto skill "Pierce" to ignore the resistance. Magic Apart from a few special skills, most magic-based skills are cast with an MP, or Mana Point expenditure. The damage inflicted by Magic-based attacks are based on a demon's Magic stats. Healing Skills Skills that heal allies' HP, as well as any status ailments. Fire Skills Skills based on the element of fire. Ice Skills Skills based on the element of ice. They can sometimes cause freeze, making any enemies' defense to drop down to zero until the end of the allied turn cycle. Electric Skills Skills based on the element of electricity. May cause shock, which makes all physical attacks critical until the end of the attacking party's turn cycle. Force Skills Skills based on the element of force. Almighty Skills Special skills that do not conform to any element. Cannot be resisted. voided, drained, or repelled. Expel Skills Skills associated with expelling evil. Generally used to reduce HP by a certain amount or kill the enemy. Death Skills Skills associated with evil and death. Generally used to instantly kill a target. Curse Skills Skills associated with the ailments; poison and mute. Nerve Skills Skills associated with the ailments; bind and stun. Mind Skills Skills associated with the ailments; sleep, charm and panic. Miscellaneous Support Support Skills are used to navigate through obstacles in certain dungeons, as well as assisting in battle. Buffs Buff spells revolve around improving all allies' Attack, Magic, Defense or Agility stats. All Buff effects can be stacked up to four times only. For example, casting a fifth Tarukaja will not have any effect, as the limit has already been reached. Buff effects will persist until it has been nullified with Debuff/Canceller spells, or when the battle ends. Debuffs Debuff spells revolve around decreasing all enemies' Attack, Magic, Defense or Agility capabilities. All Debuff effects can be stacked up to four times only. For example, casting a fifth Tarunda will not have any effect, as the limit has already been reached. Debuff effects will persist until it has been nullified with Buff/Canceller spells, or when the battle ends. Cancellers Canceller skills revolve around negating all Buff increase/Debuff penalties. Canceller skills instantly nullify all Buff/Debuff effects regardless of how many times they have been stacked. The only Buff skill that ignores Canceller skills is Focus. Shields The main purpose of shield spells is to add a temporary repel effect for a specific attack to the party, protecting them and making the enemy party instantly forfeit their turn. Shield skills expire when the effect has been triggered or after a full turn cycle ends since it was first cast. Passive Skills Passive skills are abilities which are innately active and can alter a demon's status to make them more effective in battle. Attack Affinity Passives When added correctly during fusion, these passive skills can cover a demon ally's weaknesses and forfeit enemy Press Turns. Status Enhancement Passives Skills that range from adding effects to demon attacks to increasing their statistics and capabilities in battle. Booster Passives Increases potency of certain attacks, specifically magic skills. Item Search Passive skills that allow items to be found under specific conditions. Conversation Skills Conversation skills revolve around requesting demons to join your ranks. Conversation skills take up a skill slot but generally does not cost any HP/MP to use. Conversation skills have a wide range of effects, ranging from recruiting demons to loaning you macca. These skills have a higher chance of working if the Demi-fiend's level is higher than the targeted demon. Recruit Skills *Instant recruit means the player may recruit the target without giving away anything or answering any inquiry if the said condition is met. *Adverse effect means the target is enraged if the said condition is met, it ends the conversation instantly and shifts instantly to enemy turn. However, this does not prevent the player to talk to the same demon again. Trade Skills *Instant bargain means that the player obtains something without giving away anything when the condition is met. Interruption Skills *Interruption skills are activated when certain conversational effect occur such as the target is enraged, indecisive, requesting for Macca or attempting to leave. Passive Conversational Skill * Category:Lists of Spells and Skills